okcbynightfandomcom-20200214-history
Downtown / Bricktown
The economic power base for the state of Oklahoma and also home to the City's largest entertainment district. Downtown Oklahoma City is a close clustering of high rise buildings directly adjacent to Bricktown, the city's crown jewel of entertainment. Recently renovated in a massive urban renewal project called MAPS in an effort to remake the public image of the city. LOCATIONS: The Myriad Gardens The Myriad Gardens are located on the southern edge of the Downtown area and boasts an impressive 17 acres of of landscaped gardens surrounding the Crystal Bridge Tropical Conservatory. Although the location is currently closed for a year long renovation project (part of the overarching MAPS renovation of OKC) the Conservatory is often seen with a multitude of vehicles and people present even at late hours. Bricktown ' The Bricktown Entertainment District, Oklahoma’s most unique entertainment destination and neighborhood, is the vibrant home to many restaurants, nightclubs, sporting facilities, shops, attractions, condos, and a spectacular canal. Located in the heart of downtown Oklahoma City, Bricktown, as it now stands, was once a warehouse neighborhood that has been magnificently restored. It has enjoyed a physical revival and gained immense popularity since the early 1980s, becoming a hot spot, known for its diverse and often varied entertainment options. Be it enjoying a baseball game at its AAA stadium, catching a movie at the Harkins Theatre, or drinking and dining at its many fabulous restaurants and nightspot there is always fun for the entire family. '''The Ford Center ' Also known as the Oklahoma City Arena, this building is the home of the Oklahoma City Thunder NBA team and hosts many and varied performances, concerts and events. 'The Cox Convention Center ' The Cox Convention Center in Oklahoma City is not olny one of the most centrally located facilities of its kind in the nation, it's just steps away from the vibrant, urban entertainment district of Bricktown. The center is also just across the street from three of the growing number of downtown hotels, which combined offer more than 1,400 of Oklahoma City's 15,000 hotel rooms. '''The Oklahoma City Civic Center Music Hall The Civic Center Music Hall is Oklahoma City’s premier performing arts facility. The Art Deco style building makes up the westernmost anchor of downtown Oklahoma City’s Downtown District, which also includes the Oklahoma City Museum of Art, Stage Center, the Myriad Botanical Gardens, and the Oklahoma City Bombing National Memorial and Museum. Inside the historic building are three theatres, a grand reception hall, and multiple suites and smaller rental facilities. The Civic Center serves over 350,000 patrons annually at more than 250 performances. The Stage Center Theater In 1970, a new era in Oklahoma’s theatre history dawned with the opening of STAGECENTER when John Johansen, the internationally acclaimed architect, designed the theatre and received the prestigious American Institute of Architects Honors Award for its modern design. The Mummers Theatre Company and other theater companies called STAGECENTER home until the building closed in 1986. The Arts Council of Oklahoma City purchased the facility a year later and renovated it for $2 million. Architect Rand Elliott also won design awards for his renovation. STAGECENTER reopened in 1992 and has been a hub of activity in the downtown area ever since. Architects and students from around the world visit the facility regularly as it is considered among the century’s finest examples of modern architecture. The original model is on display in the Museum of Modern Art in New York City. STAGECENTER currently operates as a multi-use facility for the arts. Consisting of three cement pods connected by steel tunnels, StageCenter houses two theatres: a 210-seat theatre in the round and a 580-seat thrust stage. It also includes a cabaret room, dance studio, rehearsal studios, art gallery space and offices. Ronald J. Norick Downtown Library The four-story Ronald J. Norick Downtown Library is located in the heart of downtown Oklahoma City. The Downtown Library is the newest library of the Metropolitan Library System replacing both a downtown Carnegie Library constructed in 1900 and a library which replaced it in 1954. The RJN Downtown Library opened to the public on August 17, 2004. The overall building is approximately 114,130 square feet. The facility includes classrooms, study rooms, conference rooms, a children’s program room, the Route 66 Computer Lab, 46th Star Auditorium and Friends Event Room and is home to the OKC Downtown College and the Oklahoma City Literacy Council. With it's association with higher learning iniatives the library maintains hours of operation late into the night for the those taking night classes or that are working and going to school. The Oklahoma City Bombing Memorial "We come here to remember those who were killed, those who survived and those changed forever. May all who leave here know the impact of violence. May this memorial offer comfort, strength, peace, hope and serenity."® The Oklahoma City National Memorial & Museum was created to honor those who were killed, those who survived and those changed forever by the April 19, 1995, bombing of the Alfred P. Murrah Federal Building in Oklahoma City. The Memorial & Museum are dedicated to educating visitors about the impact of violence, informing about events surrounding the bombing, and inspiring hope and healing through lessons learned by those affected. 'Drinkz Bar and Lounge ' A trendy and upscale cocktail lounge located in the heart of Bricktown. It's regular clientel are almost entirely upper class citizens and businessmen from the nearby downtown highrise businesses although due to it's location it does attract quite a few middle to lower class patrons who are out to to have a "big night on the town". 'Michael Murphy's Dueling Piano Bar ' One of the newest and most popular clubs in Bricktown, Murphy's has truely professional level musicians including the wait and bar staff who also perform with the pianists. Nightly drink specials and a welcoming atmosphere make this one of the busiest clubs in the greater metro area on any day of the week. 'City Walk ' "Seven clubs in one, seven times the fun" as their slogan goes. This is one of the biggest multi-club complexes in the central plains of the United States and is often host to the big named club scene acts and is very popular among the younger club going crowds. From upscale Posh to the down home feel of the country style honkey-tonk this club has a little bit of everything for everyone making it a popular place for all sorts of people. Category:District: Downtown / Bricktown